Diagnosis or medical treatment by radiography is performed for persons who indispensably use wheelchairs due to age or persons who use wheelchairs due to physical disabilities.
In this case, the person who uses the wheelchair once gets off from the wheelchair and sits again in a chair situated in front of Lieder's radiographic stand for radiographing a person in a standing position, or that person is moved to Bucky's radiographic table or the like for radiographing.
However, it is difficult to move persons whose activities are limited, such as a person with a broken bone, and seat them in a different chair or allow the person to move to a different radiographic table or stand. Further, time for getting a radiographed person out of the wheelchair is needed, and a care provider who assists the radiographed person must be arranged. Thus, it requires a great amount of labor.
Therefore, various technologies capable of radiographing the radiographed person who uses a wheelchair without a need for getting the person out of the wheelchair have been proposed (see Patent Document 1, for example). FIG. 17 shows an entire schematic lateral view of a conventional radiography-use wheelchair. In FIG. 17, in the conventional radiography-use wheelchair, a holder 103 of a cassette 102 containing a radiographic film is inserted into lifting-adaptable rails equipped behind a hand-gilding handgrip frame 101, and as a result of an operation of a remote control lever 104, an upright-to-lying conversion can be performed, in which the hand-gilding handgrip frame 101 in an upright state is turned about a fulcrum pin 105 relative to a wheelchair frame 106, resulting in a lying state, which leads to the formation of an overall bed, together with the wheelchair frame 106 and a footrest 107.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-329467